Family Complications
by Masked Marshmellow Maniac
Summary: When Japan's experiment turns France and England into children again, America and Canada are stuck taking care of them... However, will raising their parents bring the brothers together? Some yaoi, the F.A.C.E. family as the fans are calling it. Comedy with yaoi mixed in. If you do not like yaoi or are prone to complaining, please leave for forever be hated by fangirls and fanboys.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting to like the F.A.C.E. Family as most Hetalia fans are calling it… I came up with the idea for this one when searching for the cover image for my story Father and Son Over 300 Years… Although it took me a while to figure out what was wrong with the picture… THE ROLES WERE REVERSED. So it appeared in the picture that Canada and America were France and Britain's parents… It was amuzing once I realized it. Thus this idea was born.**

**Family Complications (Title's a Work In Progress/WIP)**

"Hey…"

"Japan?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" America and Canada shouted at the same time, looking down at their fathers, who apparently turned into children while staying at Japan's house.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened but my experimental machine went off and turned them into children." Japan explained. "This machine I was developing was supposed to make someone look like a child again. I was going to use it on Italy and Germany but…" He sighed.

"WELL TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL JAPAN!" America shouted.

"We can't do much with them like this…" Canada uttered, holding Mr. Kumajiro close.

"I think it's cute." Kumajiro said, jumping out of Canada's arms.

"I think it's nice to be small again. I can wear my tunics again!" France shouted. "And Mon Angleterre looks adoreable!"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, looking at childhood Britain.

"I'm Britain, you know that…" He answered.

"Japan, we need them back to normal!" America shouted.

"I don't know how to do that… The machine wasn't even supposed to turn them into children, I was going to use it on Italy and Germany to see if Germany was-!*"

"TURN PAPA BACK TO NORMAL!" Canada shouted.

"No, it's allright… After all, we can't blame Japan." Britain said. "It's France's fault because he grabbed my ass, neglecting the fact I was leaning on the door…"

"I couldn't help myself!" France shouted excitedly, fangirl-ing over childhood Britain. "But now that we've both turned into children we can relive the good old days!"

"You may think it's a good thing but not to me!" Britain shouted, punching France's shoulder. "Once I turn back into an adult, I'll kick your ass!"

"Japan, how are you gonna fix this?!" America shouted.

"Yeah, you really can't expect us to raise them like this!" Canada shouted back. "And if they don't change back, we'll be stuck taking care of them!"

"I'm sorry, I'll have my best scientists investigate right away!" Japan said. "However, either way… Until I figure things out, you'll have to take care of them!"

"Japan… You. Are. Never. Coming. To. Comic. Con. Again!" America muttered.

"Mother of Maple… How are we gonna take care of them?" Canada mumbled.

"Well, at least we've worked something out." France said, hugging Britain against his will.

"Let go Pepe Le Piu!" Britain shouted, making a Looney Toons reference.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm France."

"I'm Britain."

"AND WE'RE SCREWED!" America and Canada shouted at the same time.

*Just for fun, I made Japan a Holy Rome and Chibitalia fan... And in case my sister is reading this... Hello and I put the yaoi in just for you and your other fangirls! - Rags


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason why I write so rarely is because not only do I not go on the computer often (compared to that of my sister, who goes online almost every day), but because of my position… You see, I'm not exactly normal, yet I'm exactly the same as everyone else…**

**I'm also in search of my lost memories. I have what you might call amnesia.**

**Recently though, in my real life, I did find time to bond with my mother (who doesn't really know I exsist… The Britain to my Canada in a sence…). She treated me with such kindness… I won't forget how shocked I was when she made over 100 dollars worth of clothes come out to 46 dollars. The skirt I bought for my sister cost 40 dollars itself… But we got it and even more clothes all for 46 dollars… I asked her how she was able to do math of that caliber… Her answer was "Experience from shopping."**

**But no matter, I'd like to thank my 9 fallowers for this story.**

**Family Complications**

**Day 1**

America and Canada ended up stuck, having to take care of their parents, turned children. France had dug up his old tunics from the attic and started wearing them again. Britain dug up one of his old cloaks, but overall, wore modern boys clothing. However, them dressing up as children again were the least of their sons' problems.

"Papa, go to bed!" Canada shouted, his father France had been playing videogames for hours on end.

"Non, we didn't have video games when I was a kid!"

Britain was sitting on the couch next to France, drinking soda instead of tea. "We didn't have soda either."

"I think them turning back into kids altered their personalities!" America shouted, a plate of waffles in hand.

"What the hell is that?" Canada asked, looking at the waffles more closely. They were normal waffles adorned with marshmellows on top, browned to perfection after being toasted in the toaster oven*.

"It's a new dessert I invented!"

"Who are you planning on feeding that to?"

"I was going to eat it myself."

"You inconsiderate imbicle! Help me put these kids to sleep! It's 9 o'clock at night!"

"Hey France, enough videogames, how about we watch movies on the DVD player?" Britain asked, tugging on France's frilly tunic sleeves.

"Oui, I have a good romantic comedy!"

"But I don't want to watch those typical, unoriginal romantic comedies."

"Non, it's from France!" France, having left his game alone to talk to Britain, forgot about his position in-game and lost the race. He heard the defeat sound effect. "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?"

"I'm sorry France!"

"ENOUGH GAMES, SO TO BED!" Canada snapped, turning the TV off manually and unplugging the console before France got a chance to save.

"Wow Canada you've got balls." America said, eating his waffles.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU! YOU HAVEN'T HELPED ME AT ALL!"

"Relax already." America put his plate in the sink. "I've been helping out when I can but-."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS BUSY!" Canada shouted, grabbing America by the shoulders. "YOU'RE ALMOST NEVER HOME AND WHEN YOU ARE HOME, YOU GO STRAIGHT TO BED AND GO OUT AGAIN LATER!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I think we should leave." France whispered to Britain.

"Right." Britain agreed, getting up quietly and tip-toeing to his room.

"YOU KIDS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" America shouted.

"Crap, we got caught."

"Thanks a lot France."

"Look, I know you guys are really old, but you guys should know better than to stay up late, play games…" America took the cup of soda from Britain's hand.

"Give it back!"

"You can't drink soda all night either!"

"But we were just-."

"I don't want to hear it. Go. To. Bed." America said sternly, watching as France and Britain walked to their bedrooms. Once gone, America sighed. "I really am sorry Canada."

"America, that was amazing."

"I'm sorry, I've been to a lot of meetings today. All of them were back to back… But it's only day one so I'll do better."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

**This chapter was short and sweet, but it is day 1… I can't help but think of the person I like most… Although he is a boy, I can imagine us having a future together… He knows the real me… I can tell him almost anything. Would it be weird for a boy to like another boy whose not exactly a boy in the typical sence? I'm sorry, I'm just spouting nonsence… 0/0… I hope to call him again soon when I have time… But what if he picks up the phone? Will I be able to speak to him normally or will I hang up out of nervousness?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, but I'm back. I'm visiting with my little sister for the holidays. I'm lucky I don't go to school, not against my will at least. I got 18 followers for this story, which really shocked me. So thank you all.**

**Oh yes, something I forgot to explain last chapter…**

***I have somewhat of an addiction to marshmellows (hence my penname) and this one time sister made me waffles with marshmellows on top… It was so good. I salivate just thinking about it… I recommend it. Just take any waffle of your choice, toast it in a toaster oven on light. After one seesion, it might still be cold. Put marshmellows on top and toast again… For a finishing touch add chocolate syrup or chocolate powder.**

**Family Complications**

**Day 2**

The next morning, Canada woke up with a blistering headache. It didn't automatically cure when America walked through the door.

"HEY MATTIE!"

"ALFRED, SHUT UP!"

"What the hell's the matter with you?" America asked, looking at his brother sitting in bed, looking like he was about to rip his hair out.

"My head is killing me!"

"Why is that?"

"IF I KNEW I'D TELL YOU!"

"Well jeez, I'm sorry." America forced his brother to lie down, tucking him in. "Just relax, I'll take care of France and Iggy today."

"Yeah right…"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Well from the way you acted yesterday, you weren't much help until the last minute."

"I'm sorry. For crying out loud, for a sick person you sure do complain…" America went to the bathroom, wetting a small towel and running back to his brother, putting the wet towel on his head. "Take care of yourself and rest here." He left the room. Shutting Canada's door, he immediately heard yelling.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU?!"

America rushed to his fathers' rooms, unable to find them. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"AMERICA HELP!"

Finally he found Britain and France in the same bed… In the same room, next to Canada's… Why didn't he check that room first? America still wondered, looking at his two fathers in a rather compromising position…

"SERIOUSLY?! FRANCE, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" America shouted, wanting to bring some light to the situation. France seemed to be on top of Britain, both were in childish forms, making it look awkward.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WE GOT STUCK!" France shouted.

"Bloody Frenchy, if you didn't sneak into my bed this would've never happened!" Britain shouted, trying to push the Frenchman away.

"Non, that will not work. We're stuck. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FACE!" France shouted.

"Explain how you both got in the same bed." America said. After a long pause, he had no choice. "NOW!"

"I had a nightmare… I couldn't help it…" France answered. "But I suppose while I was cuddling with Mon Angleterre that my buttons got stuck in his clothes!"

"GET THIS WANKER OFF OF ME!"

"Relax, the both of you just calm down!" America shouted, trying to search for the problem. The buttons on France's tunic did get stuck in Britain's shirt, resulting in their strange position. "I'll get you two un-stuck. Just be quiet and calm down. Canada has a headache!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ATTACHED TO THIS WANKER!"

"I LIKE CUDDLING BUT THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!"

"Be quiet!"

Suddenly the door slammed open, America jumping in sudden fear. Canada stood in the doorway, towel on his head, water dripping onto the floor. "My. Head. Hurts… Shut. The. Hell. Up. Let. Me. SLEEP!" Out of no where Canada threw a hockey stick at America's head, hitting him dead on, knocking him onto the floor.

"Well that was unexpected…" France said, finally free from Britain and taking a breather when.

"YOU'RE NO HELP!"

"But Canada-."

"NO! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR GIVING ME THIS TREMENDOUS HEADACHE!" Canada shouted. "Do you honestly know how hard it is taking care of you two?"

Canada took a step forward in anger, only to be pushed back by America. "Relax. Mattie, just calm down. I said I'd handle it, right? Why don't you go sleep in the other room, it's quieter there. Come on Mattie…" America tried to quell the situation as much as possible. "I'll even make breakfast. What about pancakes and maple syrup?"

Canada only stood there silently.

"Please Mattie?"

"Fine…" Canada left the room.

Once he was gone, America turned to the "children". "You guys get me into a lot of trouble!"

"Well we're sorry!" Britain shouted. "It's not as though we mean to do it, it just happened!"

"Oui, so please don't punish us!" France shouted after.

"I think you turning into kids changed your insides and your outsides. Where did your balls go?" America asked. "Well, why don't we go outside and give Canada a break for once? You guys didn't go too easy on him yesterday…"

**The parents are starting to get on mine and my sister's case… As a result, we may be slow in reguards to posting fanfiction and videos on our youtube channel 615Brooklyn. I made a video for Canada called Canada is the Champion – Hetalia Hockey. Sister said it made her cry… It moved me as well (the song we are the champions, not the video itself). Our parents don't know about our account on youtube… But there's no way I'm letting sister's dreams get killed…**

**Oh yes, in addition to my posting on youtube, I actually have 2 videos I made independently and one that was a collaboration with my sister. I might also be releasing an animation soon.**

**If you were to meet my sister and I in real life, you really wouldn't be able to tell us apart because we look and sound almost completely identical… The dead giveaway would be our voices (I tend to speak in a monotone voice to attempt to sound more like a man… It fails) if you had good enough ears and our writing styles… Another difference would be ways in which we write casual writing (such as notes to eachother) and our speech…**


End file.
